


Shut Up and Get Inside

by celeste9



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars: Before the Awakening - Greg Rucka
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Innuendo, Laughter During Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, X-Wing(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-07 00:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: “This is a terrible idea,” Karé said, her lips against Poe’s skin, her fingernails grazing the back of his neck.“The worst,” Poe agreed, and kissed her.Though, to be honest, he kind of thought this was one of his better ideas, really. Sex with his girlfriend in the cockpit of a Rebellion-era T-65? Come on.





	Shut Up and Get Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Early in the year I wrote a fic where Poe, Finn, and Rey discussed having sex in an X-wing and Poe said he'd done it before ([Live a Little](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9577286)). This is Poe doing it before, lol, so it's sort of like a prequel but absolutely no knowledge of the original fic required. kiss_me_cassie probably doesn't even remember doing so but it was her suggestion that made me want to write it! The title is from Ke$ha (with thanks to @tallulalusa for suggesting the song).

It took less than two days of vacation on Sarq 22 for Karé to show off her family’s proudest possession. Poe might have thought she was just playing to his interests but honestly, he was pretty sure she’d have brought him out here even if starships bored the druk out of him.

Of course, they didn’t, so this was like… the highlight of the trip before it had even really started. It wasn’t like he wasn’t thrilled and flattered and all for Karé to have brought him home on their break from the academy, but seriously. A T-65 X-wing that had flown during the Rebellion! Against the Empire! What could beat that?

He was almost certain Karé wouldn’t even be bothered if he told her as much. Karé was the best.

Except, maybe, for the ship. It was close.

Poe whistled when Karé took him in to the small hangar in the back of her parents’ property, reaching out to touch the nose of the T-65. “Classic. Your dad flew this at Endor?”

“Yeah,” Karé said, the pride in her face evident. “And after, all the way to the Battle of Jakku. When he retired they let him keep the ship. Now he takes it out for defense flights, sometimes, but mostly just because…” She shrugged.

That was enough of an explanation for Poe. If he had a ship like this he’d fly it for fun, too.

“On very special occasions he lets me fly it.”

“So, that means, what, twice your whole life?”

Karé grinned. “Actually it was just the once.”

Circling the ship, Poe said, “So what are my chances of getting in the cockpit?”

“Pretty damn good, if you’re content with just sitting. I think I can let you get away with that.”

“I’ll be a perfect angel,” Poe promised, already halfway up the ladder. Just before he sat down he said, “And you’re sure your dad doesn’t have, like, radar or something? He won’t sense I’m in here and come shoot me?”

Rolling her eyes, Karé said, “Yeah, Poe, I’m sure.”

“Okay, then. I mean, I’m not even allowed in your bed; I’d hate to see what would happen if he caught my ass dirtying his cockpit.”

“I think my bed is slightly worse, actually.”

“Yeah, that’s fair. I’m definitely disreputable, I wouldn’t want a daughter of mine dating me either.”

“Incest, kinky.” Karé perched up on the edge of the cockpit.

Poe gripped the stick and imagined he was back in the Rebellion, facing down TIE fighters and Star Destroyers, just like he had when he was a kid playing in his mom’s A-wing. The New Republic might have more advanced starfighters now but there was something truly mind-blowing about sitting in the cockpit where Karé’s father had sat, fighting for his life, fighting for all their lives. The ship was a kriffing war hero herself and it was like being a part of history.

He longed to open her up, have a look inside, and he longed to take her up in the air. Somehow he thought both of those things were a bit more than Karé was prepared to risk for him.

Reaching up to stroke his fingers over the targeting computer, Poe said, “You want in here, babe?”

Karé shrugged. “I’ve been in it before. This is your show.”

“Hey, I can share.”

Raising an eyebrow, Karé said, “You even need me, Dameron? Sure you don’t want to be alone with the ship?”

“Don’t be jealous. There’s plenty of room for you both.” Poe patted his thigh.

“You’re a dick.” But Karé’s face was doing that thing it did when she was trying not to let Poe know she actually secretly thought he was cute. Cute in an annoying, dorky kind of way, but cute nonetheless. She leveraged herself over the side of the cockpit until she was settled into Poe’s lap.

It took some doing, given the lack of space, but Poe felt it was worth the effort to have Karé pressed up against him.

Actually, Poe thought, as he shifted and Karé shifted, as she rubbed right up against his crotch while avoiding the control panel, they could maybe have some fun here.

“Ever thought about doing it in here?” Poe asked, hands sliding over Karé’s ass.

“Doing it?” Karé repeated. “What are we, fourteen?”

“Don’t tell me it hasn’t crossed your mind.”

“Maybe it has, but my dad would murder me. Imagine trying to get your smelly come out of the seat.”

“Aw, hey, come on, can’t be that smelly or you wouldn’t be so into it.”

Karé wriggled a little in his lap. Poe bit his lip.

She smirked. “So, let’s say I was entertaining your ridiculous suggestion. There’s hardly even enough room in here for me to sit on your lap.”

“But that’s all the room we need.” Poe gave her a slow, easy grin that he could see her fighting not to reciprocate.

“Seriously?” Karé said, leaning in, her breath on Poe’s face.

“Seriously,” Poe said, nuzzling her cheek. He slid his hands up her spine to shift her over, moving himself. “Here, I’ll sit in your lap, even. That way I’ll be the one squirming around and getting poked in the ass.”

“Poe Dameron, what a gentleman.”

“I try.”

Poe’s knees were bracketed around Karé’s hips and it was a tight squeeze; he didn’t want to squash her and he also didn’t particularly want to get poked in the ass by the control panel. But they were close, and it was warm in the hangar, and Karé smelled faintly of the flowers that grew in abundance below her bedroom window, the ones her grandmother used in her homemade soap.

“This is a terrible idea,” Karé said, her lips against Poe’s skin, her fingernails grazing the back of his neck.

“The worst,” Poe agreed, and kissed her.

Though, to be honest, he kind of thought this was one of his better ideas, really. Sex with his girlfriend in the cockpit of a Rebellion-era T-65? Come on.

“My dad is going to kill us when he finds out,” Karé said, her head dropping back against the seat to let Poe nip at her throat.

“Can we not talk about your dad right now?”

Karé’s laugh seemed to shake through Poe where they were pressed together. He glided his hands up her sides, kissing her throat.

“Wait, I just--” Karé pulled up the edges of her shirt to wiggle out of it, but while she was disentangling herself she elbowed Poe in the face.

“Ow,” Poe said at the same moment as Karé exclaimed, “Sorry!”

She rubbed the pad of her thumb over his cheekbone. “Sorry,” she said again, leaning in to kiss it.

“Your elbows are pointy,” Poe accused.

“Elbows generally are.”

“Well, whatever, it’s not like I actually need my face or anything.”

“Shush, you big baby. It won’t even be bad enough to bruise.”

“So you claim,” Poe said, nipping his way down the line of Karé’s throat to her chest, hands rubbing over her soft skin. He kissed the tops of her breasts and got her to lean up against him so he could slide his hands behind her back, undoing the clasp of her bra. He slipped a little in place but caught himself, shifting to keep his thighs from cramping.

Karé dragged her teeth over Poe’s earlobe, one hand untucking his shirt and the other sliding down past the waistband of his pants to squeeze his ass. Poe sighed, rubbing up against her, increasing the friction against his dick.

“Not really any room for finesse here,” he said.

“No finesse is fine,” Karé said, angling one leg up and out.

Of course, Poe’s attempt to accommodate her only resulted in him leaning back a bit too far and knocking his ass into the flight stick.

“Kriff,” he said, and fell into the side of the cockpit, banging his elbow and then his hip.

Karé, damn her, was laughing, arms around his back like she was trying to hold him in place. “Your idea,” she reminded him.

“And it’s still an amazing one,” Poe insisted, his elbow throbbing, catching Karé’s mouth in a kiss. She breathed into it, mouth open, her hands smoothing down his back to his ass again. She made a small noise in the back of her throat that made Poe smile against her mouth, sucking on her bottom lip.

“Come on,” he said, in between kisses. “You think it’s kind of amazing, too.”

“Absolutely not,” she said, fingers stroking over his belly before fumbling with the clasp of his pants.

“Hang on.” Poe – awkwardly, admittedly – moved back to yank Karé’s shoes off, and then her pants. She lifted her hips to help him, though that thoughtfulness hadn’t stopped her laughing again when Poe knocked into the control panel.

Fuck but he was going to have bruises from this.

He was also not going to get his clothes off without accumulating even more of them so he figured a pantsless Karé was good enough. He settled over her again, tongue dragging over her nipple while she moaned and clawed at his back.

“Ah, damn it,” he said, as his ass collided with the flight stick again.

Karé’s smirk was not attractive in the slightest, Poe was certain. “You trying to tell me something, Dameron? You’re awfully fond of the stick.”

“Kriffing hell,” Poe said, absolutely not laughing at the way Karé’s straight face was dissolving helplessly into giggles at her own joke. “That sounds like my line. You should be ashamed of yourself.”

“I am,” she said, biting her lip, squeezing Poe’s sides.

“Fuck,” Poe groaned, dropping his head against the crook of Karé’s neck.

Still laughing a little, she worked her hand in between them, stroking the front of Poe’s pants.

He hissed, nipping at her neck.

“Poe,” Karé said, slipping her hand inside to palm his dick, and after that there didn’t seem much point to delaying things. She squirmed when he slid two fingers into her, feeling how wet she was, her lips parting on a sigh. He lined himself up and rocked into her, her head thumping back, and the angle was tight and close. He couldn’t quite get the leverage he wanted, crammed in a cockpit that was just too small and just too awkward for the right positioning, but it smelled like synth-leather and metal, like Poe’s best memories of being a kid in his mom’s A-wing, like the ships he flew back at the academy, fulfilling life-long dreams.

Karé was so warm pressed against him, her breathing quick and edging into ragged, her skin slicking with sweat. She was scraping her nails up and down his back beneath his shirt, down to his hips and ass and back again.

His thighs were cramping trying to stay on the seat and it was too narrow anyway, his knees continually sliding as he kept in perpetual danger of falling off completely. He tried moving down and standing, wedged up against the edge of the seat, crouching slightly, Karé’s legs hooked around his waist, and that was a little better, except for how his ass kept bumping into the controls.

“Just don’t hit anything important,” Karé murmured, entirely unhelpful.

“Let’s not forget who’s doing all the work here,” Poe said, and Karé pinched him.

“Asshole,” she said, one hand curling into his hair to pull him down even as she leaned up to kiss him.

Poe couldn’t get the best rhythm but Karé felt so good around him, the cockpit both intoxicatingly familiar and intriguingly daring. He could feel himself stuttering as he drew closer to release, bracing one hand behind Karé’s head on the seat, using the other to find her clit. He came with a groan, nosing into Karé’s hair, wisps of it falling free as her braid started to unwind.

He thrust twice more as his dick softened, rubbing his fingertip over Karé’s clit as he pulled out. She sighed into his ear, pushing against him, body shivering.

“Did you… was that…”

“A little. Yeah, just…”

“Not like usual?” Poe couldn’t help but feel disappointed, like he’d let her down. He wondered if he should apologize.

But Karé was smiling, her eyes wide and dark. “Can’t win ‘em all, Dameron. That’s better than I expected to feel in this tin can.”

“Tin can,” Poe admonished. “Show some respect.”

“Pretty sure you’ve got more than enough respect for the both of us. Verging on the ridiculous. Was it really me you were fucking or were you thinking about the ship?”

“Can’t it be both?”

Karé swatted him on the ass.

Poe straightened and slid his hands under Karé’s thighs, lifting her. “Okay, I’m not gonna lie, this is super uncomfortable and I’m done being a gentleman, I need to sit down.”

Her not-attractive-in-the-slightest smirk returning, Karé helped Poe maneuver onto the seat, settling back into his lap. She kissed his mouth. “You’re gonna be sore, aren’t you?”

“I took all those bruises for you,” Poe said with an exaggerated air of aggrieved sacrifice.

“My hero. Though let’s not forget whose dumb idea it was in the first place.”

Poe was still proud of it, really. The sex had maybe been kind of bad but still. Worth it. His arms looped around Karé’s waist, he said, “Don’t lie. You had fun.”

“Maybe a little,” Karé allowed.

“Come on, let’s get out of here. I’ll go down on you, make up for the subpar orgasm.”

Karé sort of snort-laughed, which only made her laugh harder. Poe tried to raise an eyebrow and pretend to be offended but he couldn’t even fake it; he started laughing, too.

“Aw, babe,” she said eventually, half-breathless with giggles. “An offer I can’t refuse, really.”

“Sure? ‘Cause it kinda feels like you’re laughing in my face.”

Karé squeezed his hip. “My parents won’t be back for hours; we’ve got plenty of time. I’ll sneak you into my bed, even.”

“My love,” Poe said, mock gasping, hand to his heart.

“First we’ve gotta clean the seat though. My dad really will kill us if he finds even a drop of your come in here.”

“That’s fair.” Poe felt it wasn’t necessary to admit that he found Karé’s father vaguely terrifying. He also probably didn’t need to admit that he felt he only owed it to the ship to make her spotless again.

It was all about respect, you see.

Karé slid out of his lap and retrieved her clothes where they were hanging over the side, giving Poe an opportunity to admire the view, slender limbs and dark skin, blonde braid half undone. She smiled at him over her shoulder when she caught him looking, cheeks flushed.

Yeah, he thought, totally worth it.

**_End_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello [on Tumblr](http://serceleste.tumblr.com)!


End file.
